


A Moment?

by EiswolfZero



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: A moment, Arkham Knight suit, Batman suit, I tried because it wouldn't leave me alone, M/M, Shay and John are just there for like, and because I finally got my suit kink for Bats suit out of my way, and forget about this, let's keep PWP writing to the professionals shall we, so i guess, this is my attempt at PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiswolfZero/pseuds/EiswolfZero
Summary: Bruce asks Wally to stay after a Justice League meeting. Wally's not sure what he's done this time.





	A Moment?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system no matter how terrible it might be (and I can't trust my bff to tell me how bad it is)
> 
> Also a huge thank you to her for beta reading, if my Bats finds the time to read this and sees anything that I should change I'll gladly do so!

"A moment, Flash."

Wally immediately stopped in his tracks while the others passed him by, GL and Supes throwing him a pitying look before they followed the rest. Everyone was busy and unable to aid him, whatever he had done wrong.

Wally turned around and smiled at Bats, not sure if he actually _had_ done something to bring Bats wrath upon himself.

"Yeah sure, how can I help?" It was a shot in the dark. Maybe Bats really just needed his help with some case and just didn't want to ask in front of the others.

He sure hoped it was just that. Batglares were difficult enough to stomach even if he knew he deserved them.

It came as a surprise when Bats turned and walked into the adjoining storeroom. Wally liked to call it a glorified closet due to its big, unnecessary size but that had only gotten him a slap on the back of his head the one time he said it out loud.

Wally followed Bats, curious as to what the other meant to actually say or show him. Was he going to show him something? It couldn't be a present. Bats didn't do those, especially not randomly.

Keeping close to the other, Wally noted that without the lights turned on Bats seemed to vanish right into the darkness. It always amazed Wally how he did that, despite having seen it numerous times.

Bats stopped somewhere in the back and turned to Wally who tilted his head to the side, waiting for something to be said.

Only that Bats suddenly came closer. Actually rather very close until Wally had to back away step by step so far back that his back touched the wall.

How Bats had maneuvered him this way was beyond him.

"Bats, what a-"a

"I've noticed you staring."

Wally's face instantly lit up. "I...I didn't...I haven't...I-"

"I noticed you staring while I was staring." It was said with something that looked like a grin. Or maybe it was a smirk? The relative darkness made it difficult for Wally to make out.

"Now wait a second. I've never seen you look at me," Wally countered. And he would know. The amount of times he had stared at Batman during a meeting would've given him enough chances to catch the other looking back.

"I'm very good at observing," Bats replied and came closer to Wally's face, effectively trapping him between the wall and himself.

"Wally?" Bats asked while a gloved hand moved up to touch Wally's face, stopping before doing so.

"Yeah Bats?"

"Bruce"

"Yeah _Bruce_?"

"Do I have permission?"

Bruce was so close now. So close that Wally could feel the other's breath on his face. "Permission for what?"

An armored thumb caressed Wally's cheek, leaving him oddly breathless.

"To touch you."

Air left Wally's lungs and his face felt like it was burning off. Was this happening? Was this really happening or was this a dream? A very vivid dream with many details. A dream that felt so real he couldn't tell the difference to reality?

"Wally…" Bruce sounded impatient but somewhere in the last two seconds Wally forgot what he wanted to say.

"What?"

"Will you let me touch you?"

Wally's eyes were fixed on the lower half of Bruce's masked face. His eyes slowly accustomed to the darkness, making it possible to make out his mouth.

A sound of approval left Wally while he nodded somewhat.

Bruce was kissing Wally before the last note of his approval left him, the gloved hand cupping the side of his head and slowly moving upwards, taking the cowl with it.

As soon as the cowl was off, a hand was in his hair and Wally was glad. He felt like bursting into flames and at least now some of the heat could leave him via his head.

Pushing eagerly back, Wally followed Bruce's movements, sometimes being pushed into the wall and sometimes leaning away from it to catch the other's mouth again.

It didn't take long before Wally felt Bruce's tongue against his mouth, asking for more and Wally went with it. He met the other's tongue half way, tilting his head slightly.

Bruce's other hand was slowly traveling up and down Wally's side, the armor feeling heavy against his heated skin through the suit, making Wally pant in between the kisses.

The kiss ended too soon but Bruce made up for it by kissing and nibbling on Wally's jaw, teasing his neck.

"There's only one thing...I can't tell," Bruce said between skin on skin contact, making Wally close his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you staring at me or," Bruce took hold of one of Wally's hands and placed it on the cold chestplate of his suit. "My new suit."

Wally snapped his eyes open and stared at his own hand touching the suit. His blush made its way down his neck and vanished underneath his own excuse of a suit. Nothing compared to Bruce's new suit.

"Usually," Wally started but had to clear his throat due to his voice pitching a bit too high for his liking. "It's you. But the new suit is...drawing attention."

Way too much attention. Enough attention that Wally zoned out more than usual at meetings.

And Bruce had noticed. Oh god. He had noticed _all this time_. If he wouldn't already be blushing like a madman he would've combusted on the spot due to the sudden revelation.

"Interesting, it's for stealth purposes," Bruce murmured against Wally's jaw and started to move the hand he was still holding against his own suit and guided it down. Until it rested on his side, letting Wally feel the different materials and parts of it through his own gloves.

That alone made Wally breathless again. He was already hard from _just touching Bruce_. From touching Bruce's new suit.

He flexed his fingers while Bruce let go of his hand to return it to Wally's body.

"Will you tell me when to stop?" Bruce asked in a low voice that traveled immediately through Wally's body, through his spine, towards his groin.

All Wally could do was nod numbly. Never had he thought Bruce would ask him this. Would do any of this.

There was that smirk or smile or maybe even grimace again before Bruce kissed him with enough force to push his head against the wall. Both of Bruce's hands were now working on Wally's suit, opening it in no time and pushing it past his shoulders.

The cold air hit Wally's shoulders but he barely noticed. He never really did until it was really too cold.

He tilted his head again and pushed against Bruce, kissing back with as much vigor as the Dark Knight. Both of his hands were now roaming over the black suit, scraping against the hard parts and pushing on the softer ones.

There was no way Wally would be able to open anything on that suit. Maybe the belt or the cape. Though knowing Bruce even that was some kind of jigsaw puzzle.

Wally moaned when Bruce sucked on his lower lip, his eyes fluttering close again until a thought came up.

"Wait," Wally panted into the kiss. At first it seemed like Bruce hadn't heard him or wasn't going to react until he removed himself. Slowly, painfully, just a few millimeters.

"What about Supes?"

"What about Superman?" Bruce asked back.

"Uhm...you know...Supes is...very good at...hearing things?"

Bruce gave Wally a strange look and Wally almost thought it looked like a proud one. But why would he be proud of him mentioning Supes during the best make out session he ever had?

"Superman has left the Watchtower due to a mission he received." And this time Wally was pretty sure he saw Bruce smirk. That sly bat. Had he planned this? Had Bruce planned this?! Bruce had actually taken care of anyone who might be able to hear them?

"What about J'o-"

"J'onn stays away from the businesses of others." It was the only reply he was going to get on that because Bruce was already in his face again, resuming to suck on Wally's lip.

Not one to pass up his probably only chance to make out with Bruce, Wally gladly obliged and used his tongue to get the other to kiss him back again.

His suit was being pushed down until he could pull his hands out if it, letting it hang around his waist.

Now glove free, Wally took Bruce's head into his hands, exploring the rough stubble on his chin. Tracing the edge of the cowl up to the ears and down again.

Taking hold of the cape when his hands had passed by Bruce's neck, Wally noted how heavy it was. In fact, it was way heavier than he had thought it would be. Heck, Bruce sort of flew with this, right?!

Wally didn't get too much time to dwell on that because Bruce moved one of his hands underneath Wally's leg and pulled it up. He immediately put it around Bruce's armored body, all but rubbing his erection against the suit.

One of his own hands moved to the other's neck again, keeping himself steady with this and leaning against the wall behind him.

Bruce kneaded Wally's leg, moving slightly up and down, always teasing to touch his ass. Until he did and put both of his hands on Wally's ass, causing him to wrap both of his legs around Bruce. He put his hands on Bruce's face again, the taller man easily keeping him up and against the wall, kneading his behind.

Wally tilted his head left and right, battling with Bruce for dominance, pants and moans leaving him embarrassingly easily.

He started to move rhythmically against the other's stomach, Bruce's hands pushing and holding him accordingly.

Wally's face was burning and he could barely take a full intake of air, his lower belly tensing with the tell tale sign that he would way come undone way too soon. Just from humping Bruce.

Bruce moved away from Wally's mouth, despite Wally following him before tilting his head away and giving him access to his neck. Wally could feel Bruce nibbling and teasing the skin with his teeth, traveling lower until he reached his collarbone.

The left hand on Wally's ass abandoned its place and traveled up to work on his already partly taken off suit. Wally tightened his muscles to keep from falling without the support. He knew they would have to part if they wanted the suit completely off.

Which at this point they wanted, Wally assumed.

However Bruce didn't say anything and just pushed the suit lower until it reached Wally's hips. His mouth stopped working on Wally's skin and Bruce pulled away slightly, looking at Wally with such an intense gaze that Wally could feel his cock twitching.

"Do you mind?" With that question Bruce held his right arm between them and the blades in his arm gauntlet extended.

Wally's eyebrows went up and it took him a second to understand what the other wanted. After shaking his head, Bruce pulled Wally's suit over his ass so that it was stretched tight on his legs and simply cut it in half with his blades. Both halfs immediately fell to the ground, his boots keeping the suit connected to him and dangling.

After the same thing happened to his underwear his cock sprung free.

Looking at each other, Bruce held his arm between them again, moving his fingers as if to show off the armor he was wearing. Slowly he lowered it until Wally could feel Bruce's hand wrap around his dick. His hips immediately jerked and he had to close his eyes to not cum on the spot.

Then Bruce teased the tip of his dick, the coarse material dragging across, putting soft pressure on it.

His lower stomach muscles spasmed, his legs tensed up around the hard armor and he came all over Bruce's hand and his stomach. Any pants and moans that left him got swallowed by Bruce suddenly kissing Wally again.

When Wally's body sagged slightly Bruce wound both of his arms around his lower body and held him upright, never breaking the kiss.

Wally's hands went up to Bruce's face again, stroking the other's chin and cheek, while their tongues slid against each other, dragging more sounds from Wally.

"You have to take it off," Bruce murmured in between kisses, causing Wally to slightly move his head to the side so that he could breath and talk again.

"Huh?"

Bruce leaned slightly back and held up his right arm again, the gauntlet looking a bit different compared to a minute ago.

"Take it off, I need my fingers free." Bruce demanded with a slight smirk.

Wally removed his hands from the other's face and gently took hold of the arm presented to him. Finding something to hold the gauntlet with, Wally pulled on it while Bruce removed his arm from it.

Bruce flexed his fingers once they were free, the suit itself going up to his wrist, and took hold of the heavy armor. With expert ease Bruce lowered the gauntlet to the floor without changing their position too much.

"Thank you," Bruce murmured into Wally's ear, causing his dick to twitch again. He was already hard again, though he idly wondered if Bruce wanted to get off too.

Maybe he already had in that suit of his. That thought alone caused Wally to groan out loud and made him painfully aware of his own erection.

Bruce initiated another searing kiss while Wally could feel his right hand moving. It didn't take long to find out what Bruce had been doing when the hand was suddenly between his legs and a cool, lubricated finger teased his hole.

His hips jerked again, the lube not an unwelcome surprise.

When Bruce hummed deeply into the kiss Wally forced his body to relax, trusting Bruce to keep him in position.

Wally's hands roamed over Bruce's armored chest, exploring every crook and crevice until he could feel one finger slowly pushing in.

Turning his head away from the kiss, Wally looked up and closed his eyes, letting his body do the rest. The sting immediately went away and he wiggled his hips slightly, showing Bruce that he could move the finger.

Which Bruce did. "Another one," Wally panted just when Bruce was about to actually fuck him with his finger. Bruce stopped for a moment and looked at Wally's face, Wally knew so without looking away from the ceiling, before slowly adding another finger.

Wally only took seconds to adjust and actually moved his hips to push them deeper while Bruce gently scissored them.

Quiet huffs left Wally while his body got used to the intrusion, thankfully far quicker than a non meta's body, so that he could enjoy all this.

Bruce quickly added a third thinger, just as carefully as the others and took to nibbling on Wally's collarbone.

Despite keeping himself up with his legs, Wally took to a rolling motion with his hips, effectively letting Bruce fuck him with his fingers. He could feel every scissoring movement, the sting long gone, his muscles tensing and relaxing accordingly.

He really wished for Bruce to take off the cowl, just so that he could put his fingers through the other's hair. Not that he didn't enjoy feeling up this new and exciting suit.

There was just something about gently pulling someone's hair and head in certain directions.

But Wally wouldn't remove the other's cowl. Instead he roamed his hands over Bruce's neck and shoulders, putting as much pressure as he wanted.

Then Bruce took his fingers suddenly out. Wally's head snapped down with a whine to look at Bruce, when he saw the other working on his belt. Almost in a hasty way. It would've been amusing to watch how the lubed up fingers slipped on whatever opening mechanism Bruce had there, if it hadn't been actually pretty sexy.

Probably due to the indication that it brought.

Bruce was going to fuck him and Bruce wasn't his usual calm and collected self. Judging by his hasty movements.

Just when a remark would've left Wally did Bruce manage to open the belt and lay it over Wally's leg.

"Lower it to the ground," Bruce told him while his hand worked around the groin area, doing god knows what to the suit.

Wally did as he was told and slowly lowered his foot with the added weight - _holy shit that belt was heavy-_ and let it almost silently slid to the floor.

He returned to his former position and watched fascinated how Bruce suddenly opened his pants. Until now Wally hadn't even been sure if the other's suit was a one piece or a two piece.

Bruce's cock sprung up once it was free and stood proudly between them. Despite it being rather dark, Wally was sure his eyes had adjusted enough to see some precum leaking.

The other put both of his hands on Wally's ass again and corrected their stance a bit while his head came closer to Wally and took to nibbling on Wally's earlobe. "Touch it."

To Wally Bruce sounded needy. His voice low and raw and wanting. Because of him. With a hitching breath and a blush that might rival a tomato, Wally lowered his hands over Bruce's armor until he reached between them. He barely hesitated before wrapping his hands around the pulsating cock.

Bruce suddenly jerked with his hips before his muscles seemed to lock up. Wally didn't let himself be stopped by that and took to exploring the other's dick.

Small pants left Bruce and Wally might not have heard them if Bruce hadn't been occupied with his ear. His own dick was leaking again and he longed for more.

Suddenly Bruce started moving again, as if he could read Wally's mind, and teased his hole again.

Bruce removed his right hand with a slight chuckle and used the remaining lube on his hand to lube up his own dick, effectively pushing Wally's hands gently away.

Wally let him do so and put his hands on Bruce's shoulders, holding onto the first bits of cape he could grab onto.

Then Bruce lined himself up. He looked directly at Wally and pushed himself in.

Wally would've lowered his head to pant and moan if Bruce hadn't suddenly put his left arm around Wally's waist and his right hand over Wally's mouth, pushing his head almost forcefully against the wall.

Confused he stared at Bruce and blinked several times, Bruce effectively hovering over him now, pressing himself even closer. Almost uncomfortably so.

"Shhh"

Wally lifted his eyebrows until he could hear steps coming from the meeting room. Someone was heading their way. His back tensed up and he only stared at Bruce. He was pretty sure that Bruce was actually rather hard to make out in the dark of the room but there was no telling if the approaching person would turn the lights on.

"Batman?" Wally instantly recognized Shayera's voice and waited for the lights to go on.

Which never happened.

Had Bruce done something to them? He almost wanted to ask him but knew better than that. "Huh, I thought he was still here." Shayera was muttering to herself and Wally slightly relaxed, glad she hadn't caught them right now.

Suddenly he could feel Bruce flexing his fingers on his waist and Wally immediately looked up into Bruce's eyes, having taken to staring at his mouth. And then Bruce started to move. Slowly. Painfully slowly.

Twitching all over, Wally was pretty sure he was effectively glowing in the dark with his blush. He narrowed his eyes and dared Bruce to go on.

Which Bruce did.

The only reason why Wally was not making enough noises to tell everyone where they were was Bruce and his hand over his mouth.

Wally wasn't even sure if Shayera was still there but this meant revenge. Slowly he let his hands travel down between them, past his own straining dick. Until he could touch the other's, or whatever wasn't in his ass yet.

Placing his fingertips on the hot skin, Wally started to vibrate them. Which caused an immediate reaction.

Bruce's whole body jerked and he almost punched the wall beside Wally instead of just placing his hand there to carry his weight. A dull sound resonated around them and both completely stilled, trying to make out if Shayera was coming back.

Wally was the first one to relax, starting to wiggle slightly. Bruce followed after a moment and gave Wally a bit more space before he started to move. At first too slow for Wally but Bruce soon picked up a decent pace, driving into Wally.

His ass tensed around the cock and Wally could feel himself dancing on the edge again and this time he did wrap a hand around his dick, jerking once, twice, before Bruce suddenly took over with his glove-free hand.

It only took two seconds before Wally came a second time, the tension in his body snapping while Bruce continued to fuck him against the wall. Bruce leaned forward and kissed Wally harshly, he hadn't even catched his breath yet, and slid his tongue against Wally's.

Wally eagerly responded, his fingers still twitching.

"Bruce," Wally whined into the other's mouth, his dick slowly getting erect again. There was the hand jerking Wally off again and Bruce's movements became more erratic.

Keeping up with the other's rhythm, Wally started to softly vibrate and this time he barely knew how to restrain it to just one limb. But judging by the sounds Bruce made into Wally's mouth it couldn't be all that bad.

And then Bruce pulled away and placed his forehead on Wally's shoulder and wrapped his arm tighter around his middle, holding Wally close. His movements became less coordinated and it didn't take long before he suddenly stilled when he was the furthest inside Wally and came. His teeth found Wally's shoulder and he bit into it but didn't draw blood.

He seemed to relax soon enough and picked up a lazy pace while he teased the tip of Wally's dick.

Wally groaned and put his arms around the other's neck, trying to get more friction from Bruce's hand. But Bruce always pulled away just enough and continued to tease the tip, precum and cum smeared all over his dick, everything way too sensitive.

He whined and put his face against Bruce's, breathing and whining on his skin, rubbing his cheek against the other's.

"Say it," Bruce moaned breathy and just squeezed his fingers slightly.

"Please...please, god, Bruce, _please_." Wally all but begged, his skin burning and too tight, his mind screaming for release.

And then there was Bruce suddenly jerking him off again. His other, still gloved hand, found it's way to Wally's ass and teased his still filled hole.

With something that could've been Bruce's name on his lips Wally came all over himself again, moving his hips desperately before he slowly came to a stop.

They remained this breathy mess for another minute before Bruce put both arms on Wally's sides and gently removed himself, causing Wally to moan and his cock to twitch again.

Once his feet touched the ground, Wally leaned back against the wall and stretched himself out.

Bruce took a step back before he closed his suit and picked up his belt and glove, effectively putting it on again.

Wally bend down as well but only to remove his boots and take the remains of his suit out of them before he slipped them on again.

"I'll make you a new suit."

"Don't worry, it's not the only suit I own," Wally chuckled and scrunched up the pieces of his suit.

"I mean, I'll make you a new one like mine." Bruce did something around his shoulder pieces. Suddenly there was a heavy cape around Wally. "Here."

"Oh..your cape? Won't the others be suspicious if they see you without it?" Wally asked concerned and pulled the cape tighter around himself. This was probably his only chance at ever wearing it officially.

Bruce seemed to smile in the darkness. "They won't question it."

Right. He was Batman. No one questioned him.

"When will I have to bring it back? We gotta pass it up to when no one's arou-"

After he picked something from his belt, Bruce extended his hand.

Curiously Wally took what was offered and discovered that it was a piece of paper with a...code on it. Confused he looked at Bruce who had come closer and fixed the cape around him somewhat.

"You'll bring it to my quarters."

Simple as that. Did that mean Bruce wanted to do this again? Was this a suggestion? Or did Bruce just not want to see him and change the code afterwards? That sounded convoluted and like a hassle but Bruce worked in mysterious ways.

When Bruce turned away to walk out Wally followed immediately. "Can I ask you a question?"

He only received a grunt as an answer but figured it was good to go.

"What...uh...I mean...I'm not mad or anything but..what brought this on?" Because it seemed like a rather random thing to do for Bruce. Fucking someone against a wall because...well because?

"It was my intent to tell you about your new suit."

"...is that our alibi or was that what originally should have happened?"

Now that they were walking into the meeting room Wally could see Bruce's face a bit better and..was that a smirk?! What did that mean?

"Go change, Flash." Bruce turned to look at him and opened the door out of the meeting room.

Wally stared at Bruce for two seconds, thankful that time passed way slower for him, and just huffed out some air. No answers then. Great. Fine. Like always.

Wally zipped away.

\--------------------------------------------

Just when Wally was done closing his fresh suit John walked in. "Hey GL. What brings you here?"

"Kid," John greeted him and looked him over. "Just wanted to make sure you're alright after Batman's lecture and- _is that Batman's cape_?! Wally, why do you have Batman's cape?"

Well, this was awkward. At least for Wally. He was pretty sure GL had no idea why this might be awkward.

"I...uh..you see...it was a prank. Zipped past him and..just got it. You think he'll notice?" Wally gave GL his goofiest smile to go with that excuse.

"Of course he will! Geez, kid, it's his _cape_. I'm pretty sure there are some regulations for that. Bring it back," John demanded and stepped aside to make way for Wally.

"Like..right now?"

"Of course right now!"

Both stared at each other before Wally picked up the cape from his bed and zipped away, towards Bats' quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I better go and concentrate on Seeking Help, right?


End file.
